A Series of Drabbles on Rin, Sesshomaru and Jaken
by The Thief of Souls
Summary: A short collection of fics I've written just for fun. If you like them, or have an idea to suggest, please comment!
1. What to do with a sick Taiyoukai

A series of drabbles on Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the plot of this story

**Warning:** Do not read if you are afraid of spoilers. This fanfiction is written for humorous purposes only and is not to be taken as a true account of the anime. No taiyoukai were (permanently) harmed during the making of this tale.

**What to do with a sick Taiyoukai**

It was mid summer and Rin was suddenly faced with an enormous problem. The problem in question was named Sesshomaru and he had done nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that he decided to take a peaceful nap under a tree. Rin, of course, wanted to play and Jaken told her to stay away.

"You insolent human girl" the irritated toad-youkai practically shouted at her, "Lord Sesshomaru is sick of you so don't bother him while I go run these errands."

Rin immediately assumed that Sesshomaru was really sick and wondered how to go about helping a sick person. Jaken had left with Ah-Un for a mission from Sesshomaru-sama but Kagome neechan had left Shippo with her and Sesshomaru-sama for the rest of the day. She said something about it being a play-date. Rin was confused about the 'play-date' as Kagome called it, but she wanted to take care of Sesshomaru-sama first, so she went to the little fox-kitsune for help.

"Shippo?" asked Rin, "This Rin wants to take care of Sesshomaru-sama now that he's sick. What should this Rin do?"

"Kagome Oka-san says that soup makes sick people feel better" Shippo began, lost in thought, "Should we try it on Sesshomaru-sama?"

After nodding her head in agreement, Rin decided that a soup would definitely be good for Sesshomaru-sama. She distinctly remembered him ordering Jaken to make some for her when she was sick once. She remembered how it was done from watching the little toad-youkai.

After working with Shippo to bring the pot near the fire pit, the kitsune in question used his foxfire in order to get the fire going. Then the two of them threw any piece of food they could think of in the pot, despite a few arguments.

"This Rin thinks that we should add some of Kagome neehan's chocolate in the soup because it always made this Rin happy." the young girl in question began

"But Kagome said that eating too much chocolate can be bad for you, just like the candy. She always made me eat ninja food first, saying that it was 'healthy'" the kitsune questioned, "Shouldn't we put the vitamins in instead? They're like gummies, only Kagome says they're good for you."

"This Rin has always liked Kagome neesan's gummy bears." Rin added, "Lord Sesshomaru should like them too."

"We can't only put in vitamins" Shippo said, "Soup should have other things."

"Why not add the 'trail mix' as well" Rin asked, "Healthy things make you feel better when you're sick, this Rin thinks."

"Inuyasha always complained when Kagome made soup without any meat in it" the kitsune began as he poured in the trail mix "We should add some. Kagome says that meat is needed for a 'balanced meal' which sounds like it's healthy."

"This Rin agrees" the young girl said, nodding her head, "What do we use for meat?"

"Kagome always leaves some 'beef jerky' in her pack" Shippo replied, rummaging through the backpack, "Here it is, let's add it!"

The two became engrossed in adding new ingredients to the soup in order to make Sesshomaru feel better. Shippo remembered that soup has to cook for a while, so he and Rin did other things to make Sesshomaru feel better. After the soup was served to Sesshomaru, he took a look at the mixture within the bowl and for a slight moment you could see the fear cross his face past the perfectly calm facade he usually wore.

When Kagome returned to pick up Shippo there was an outstanding sight awaiting her in the clearing. Sesshomaru, taiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands was completely cocooned in blankets with only his face sticking out from beneath the mass of covers. There were bandages all over his face and he was looking more than a little green after forcing down Rin's concoction. The icepack on his head and the thermometer in his mouth only completed the look.

Sesshomaru looked once at the now-laughing miko and vowed never to let Rin believe he was sick ever again.


	2. Jaken's Birthday

A series of drabbles on Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the plot of this story

**Warning:** Do not read if you are afraid of spoilers. This fanfiction is written for humorous purposes only and is not to be taken as a true account of the anime.

**Jaken's Birthday**

In his mind, Rin was nothing more than an annoying, troublesome child. He didn't understand why Lord Sesshomaru had decided to keep her. She should have been left behind ages ago! There had been plenty of opportunities to do so, such as when Lord Sesshomaru had been forced to rescue her from that youkai a while back and...

"Jaken" A familiar voice brought Jaken back to reality.

"Yes, milord?"

"Watch Rin while I am gone and make sure she does not get into any danger." Sesshomaru commanded, "Or else"

"Of course, milord. When have I ever allowed Rin to get into danger?" the toad youkai replied hurriedly, "Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru?! He's left me again..."

"Don't worry Master Jaken!" Rin said, skipping over to the depressed youkai, "Lord Sesshomaru left Ah-Un here too!"

Jaken turned even greener as he remembered the last time he had tried to cooperate with the two headed dragon. It had ended with him being a temporary chew toy for the left head, an event he did not want to repeat.

"Are you all right Master Jaken?" the little girl asked, "This Rin believes that you look sick!"

"No!" the toad youkai practically shouted into her ear, "I'm completely fine! I'm just... I'm just..."

Jaken was unable to think of a decent reason for why he was depressed. He didn't want Rin to think that he was somehow unable to protect her. What if Lord Sesshomaru heard about it? He would no longer be his lord's most trusted vassal!

"Are you sad that Lord Sesshomaru left without saying goodbye?" the inquisitive child added as she continued her interrogation.

"That's preposterous!" Jaken exclaimed, "Lord Sesshomaru can do whatever he likes!"

"Are you sure?" Rin said, delving deeper, "Why can't you tell this Rin why you feel sad..."

Though trying to come up with a decent answer, Jaken's mind went into overdrive. If he replied, then Rin might tell Lord Sesshomaru what he said. If he didn't, she might tell him that she thought that he missed him in his absence. What if he actually believed what she said! Then he might think him incapable of doing anything.

Blurting out the first idea that came to his head, Jaken retorted, "It's just... it's just... my birthday!"

"It's Master Jaken's birthday?" Rin wondered out loud, "Then this Rin has to be extra nice to Master Jaken because of that"

"Exactly!" Jaken said, patting himself on the back, "Since it's my birthday, you'll do whatever I say, Rin."

Jaken was thrilled that he'd come up with the idea. Now Rin would leave him alone for the day!

"Rin, I want you to be quiet" Jaken ordered

The young girl nodded and then ran off into a nearby field of flowers. Jaken didn't bother to watch her as he began to relax. Since Ah-Un had stayed behind, he would do a good job of protecting Rin. For the first time in a long time, Jaken began to peacefully doze off.

Though he fell asleep peacefully, Jaken's awakening was less than pleasant. In fact, being woken up by a dragon youkai picking you up and tossing you around wasn't anywhere near the wake-up call he had been hoping for.

"You blasted dragon!" Jaken scolded the youkai, irritated, "Why aren't you watching Rin?"

After adding a few more insults to the unfortunate dragon, Jaken finally took the time to turn around and look for Rin. To his complete surprise, the young human girl wasn't there.

"You'd better tell me where Rin is you irresponsible dragon!" the toad youkai demanded, "If Lord Sesshomaru returns and she isn't here..."

Just then, Jaken's words were interrupted by an authoritative voice from directly behind him.

"If I return and who is gone" Sesshomaru said coldly, "Jaken?"

"Well milord..." the youkai in question stuttered, "Rin was being silly and wandered off again so I was just going to go and look for..."

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to let Jaken finish his sentence before he began tracking Rin's scent. Though busy trying to find her, he didn't forget to step on the irresponsible toad youkai as he traced her scent. Eventually, the taiyoukai managed to trace the young girl to a nearby cave.

"Rin" he called calmly, confused when he received no response

"Milord, are you sure that Rin is in there?" Jaken asked while hiding behind Ah-Un

Sesshomaru didn't bother to respond, instead sniffing around to see if he could find the source of Rin's disappearance. It didn't take long before he found the clumsily concealed youkai scent that permeated the caverns. A few slices of tokygen later, the unfortunate youkai that had incurred his wrath was nothing more than a pile of disintegrating remains.

"Rin" Sesshomaru inquired imperatively, "Why did you not respond when I called for you?"

The young girl remained silent, though it was apparent that she wanted to speak. As she fidgeted around, Sesshomaru quickly lost his patience.

"Rin, you may speak" he added "now tell me, why aren't you speaking?"

"It's Master Jaken's birthday" Rin mumbled apologetically, "He wanted this Rin to be quiet, so I didn't say a word."

After a quick glare at the now rapidly apologizing toad youkai, Sesshomaru told the young girl, "You can always talk when you want to, especially if there's danger"

Then, in one fluid motion, Sesshomaru walked away, 'coincidentally' stepping on Jaken as he walked off. While Rin asked the unfortunate youkai if he was all right, Ah-Un also walked over him, making sure that his weight fell on the irresponsible vassal. With Rin now pestering him and his body aching all over, Jaken followed his lord, wondering when this day would end.


	3. Ah-Un's Favorite Game

A series of drabbles on Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the plot of this story

**Warning:** Do not read if you are afraid of spoilers. This fanfiction is written for humorous purposes only and is not to be taken as a true account of the anime.

**Ah-Un's Favorite Game**

"Master Jaken?" Rin asked

"What do you want, Rin" the irritated toad youkai replied

"This Rin wants to know" he began, "What do you think is Ah-Un's favorite game?"

"He's an animal, Rin" Jaken replied in a patronizing tone, "He can't have a favorite game!"

Hearing Jaken's comment, Ah-Un snorted, as if reprimanding him for a false statement.

"See!" she said, eyes shining, "Ah-Un definitely has a favorite game!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Jaken argued, "He could have snorted because of a fly or something."

The two-headed dragon in question took this opportunity to knock Jaken off balance with his tail. He then proceeded to stare at him while curling up near Rin, as if supporting the little girl's claims.

"This Rin has a great idea!" the little girl in question began, excited, "Let's play a guessing game! We both take turns and guess Ah-Un's favorite game!"

"I don't want to play" Jaken said, practically whining

"Please, Master Jaken?" Rin pleaded, "It'll be fun!"

Though Jaken was resistant to many things, physical abuse among them, he was not immune to the absolute power of Rin's pleading eyes. The girl in question applied the devastating power of those eyes until the little toad youkai repented.

"Fine" Jaken grumbled, "I'll play"

"This Rin will begin!" the girl said,clapping her hands, "Is Ah-Un's favorite game Hide and Seek?"

The dragon youkai shook his head and looked to Jaken expectantly. Apparently this seemed like an interesting game to him.

"Is it eating?" Jaken asked, thinking hard about what the dragon youkai liked to do.

"Don't be silly Master Jaken!" Rin giggled, "eating isn't a game!"

A full two hours later, neither of them had managed to guess what Ah-Un's favorite game really was. Jaken had finally resorted to ridiculous possibilities such as watching Rin and following Sesshomaru, however none of those had been accepted by the irritating boss of the game.

"You dumb dragon!" Jaken screamed at Ah-Uh, losing his temper and kicking him as well, "Why won't you simply accept an idea already! Are you so dumb..."

Jaken couldn't finish his sentence before he was picked up in the dragon's teeth and shaken around like a doll. When he was completely dizzy, Jaken was returned to the ground, much worse for wear, as Ah-Un continued to look pleased with himself.

Rin, noticing Ah-Un's expression, guessed again, "Is Ah-Un's favorite game... tossing Master Jaken around?"

The dragon youkai nodded, looking extremely happy that the young girl had finally discovered his favorite game. In honor of her winning the game, the duo played the game until night fell.


	4. Never Play With Poison Ivy

A series of drabbles on Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the plot of this story

**Warning:** Do not read if you are afraid of spoilers. This fanfiction is written for humorous purposes only and is not to be taken as a true account of the anime.

**Never Play With Poison Ivy**

The day had begun in a completely normal manner for the trio of travelers. Rin had decided to go off and rick flowers while Jaken was supposed to watch her. Unfortunately for the little toad, he was a terrible babysitter. The one who normally watched Rin was Ah-Un, however since Sesshomaru had taken the dual-headed dragon with him, Rin was under the toad's sole supervision. Unfortunately for the two of them, that supervision was comprised of Jaken ordering Rin not to do anything, which she invariably did anyways.

"Don't touch that, Rin"

"Don't go there, Rin"

"Don't do that, Rin"

After a while, Rin became very tired with Jaken's constant denying of her fun. What she had really wanted to do that day was to play in the flower field, however Jaken said that the field was too dangerous. How flowers could be dangerous, she didn't know. Eventually, she decided to head out on her own.

Once Jaken was once again distracted, Rin began to slowly sneak out of his field of vision. Though it was slow progress, she eventually made it to the flower field without any problems. Once there, she spent the entirety of the day simply enjoying what she could do with such an abundant source of fun.

A large collection of flower bracelets, wreaths, crowns and necklaces later, Rin noticed Jaken calling for her. Though she didn't want to leave yet, she knew that Jaken had reasons for everything that he did, even if he was silly sometimes.

"Rin!" the little toad youkai shouted, looking for the little girl in the field of flowers, "You had better get back here before Lord Sesshomaru shows up, Rin!"

"This Rin will head right back!" the little girl in question replied, collecting all the things she had managed to make that day in her arms.

Rin was very careful walking back so as not to ruin all of her hard work. It had taken her a while to make all those decorations and she had made enough for everyone. Though it took her longer, she finally managed to make it back to the campsite with all her cargo in perfect condition. The odd thing was that once she got there, she was unable to find Jaken.

"Master Jaken?" she called, "Where are you? This Rin has a gift to give you."

A while later, Rin became tired of calling and decided to play with the flowers she had brought back. Though it took time, Rin took apart some of the wreaths that weren't properly done yet and put them back together, better than before. After a while, even playing with the wreaths became boring, and Rin became tired of waiting for Jaken to show up.

In the instant where Rin had given up on Jaken coming back, she heard a small noise coming from the bushes nearby. When she went to investigate, she heard a muffled voice coming from one of the plants. Just as she found it, Jaken burst out of the bush, muttering about irresponsible girls and not being supposed to be a babysitter.

"Master Jaken, are you all right?" Rin asked, wide eyed as she saw the toad's condition

"Of course I'm all..." Jaken began to feel a very persistent itch on his skin

"This Rin doesn't think so" the young girl replied, pointing out something on Jaken's skin

When the toad youkai turned to look, he saw a large amount of red bumps slowly spreading across his skin. Just looking at them made his arm itch unbearably. As he began to scratch, Jaken began to notice more itching and bumps all over his skin. A little while later, Jaken was rolling around on the ground, trying to scratch that irritating itch.

"You shouldn't do that, Master Jaken" Rin mentioned, "It seems to be making you worse."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier!" Jaken said, irritated, "But how do I get rid of the itching!"

"This Rin believes that you should try washing the itchiness off" the young girl innocently replied

A few hours later Sesshomaru arrived to see Jaken completely soaked and covered with rapidly swelling red bumps. When he asked why, Rin was only too happy to tell him that Jaken had started itching when he touched a funny plant. Ignoring his vassal, Sesshomaru proceeded to warn Rin about the properties of the plant in question.

"Did the plant have it's leaves arranged in sets of three?" the taiyoukai asked

"Yep!" Rin said, "and when Master Jaken came out, he was all red and bumpy and itchy!"

"Rin, you must never touch that plant" Sesshomaru lectured, "It is called poison ivy and is dangerous to humans and weaker demons"

"All right Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin replied happily, "This Rin promises not to play with poison ivy like Master Jaken"

Ah-Un huffed at the toad youkai in question, as if to say, "Why didn't you take better care of Rin like you were **supposed** to?"

"Silly Master Jaken" the little girl said lightly, "These decorations will make you feel lots better!"

Rin then proceeded to decorate all the members of the traveling troupe with flower-based decorations. Jaken being the most decorated of all, due to his inability to tell Rin that he didn't want more, now that his tongue was swollen too much to speak at all.


	5. Rin's Bedtime Battles

A series of drabbles on Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the plot of this story

**Warning:** Do not read if you are afraid of spoilers. This fanfiction is written for humorous purposes only and is not to be taken as a true account of the anime.

**Rin's Bedtime Battles**

Though Rin normally wasn't the kind of girl who liked to bother her traveling companions, there was one thing that she particularly detested; bedtimes. The idea had been introduced to Sesshomaru one day when he learned from Kagome that humans functioned better when exposed to regular patterns of sleep. Though Sesshomaru knew that it was good for her, and deep down, Rin knew it too, the little girl still detested having to go to sleep.

Her obvious distaste for the event led to some interesting results in the past. The first time Jaken had tried to put her to bed, Rin had fought back with such spirit that she actually managed to stay awake later than usual. Even Ah-Un was not free from Rin's wrath when the dreaded bedtime came. Tail-pulling and loud talking ensured that neither the dragon or the toad youkai could be at peace when they tried to put the child to sleep.

"Rin!" Jaken shouted, chasing after the young girl in question, "Please! What do I have to do to make you go to sleep already!"

"This Rin doesn't want to sleep" she replied, running off to play her new favorite game: avoid Jaken when he wants to put her to bed.

An hour later, Rin had successfully evaded all of Jaken's attempts to get her to sleep. The toad youkai had eventually collapsed from sheer exhaustion, however, Rin's troubles were not over yet.

"Go to sleep, Rin" Sesshomaru said, hoping that she'd obey and simply stop making so much noise.

"This Rin doesn't want to" Rin mumbled, not wanting to go against Sesshomaru

"What do you want before going to sleep, Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned.

If he made it seem like she hadn't just beaten Jaken and tricked her into believing that she simply needed something before bed, then perhaps she would be happier with her bedtimes later.

"This Rin wants..." she said as Sesshomaru, mentally held his breath, "to play!"

Sighing, Sesshomaru knew that he would have to put Rin to sleep himself, seeing as Jaken was so obviously incapable of doing so himself. Though the little girl was fast enough to evade Jaken with her tricks, she simply couldn't avoid Sesshomaru's superior abilities. In a matter of minutes, the taiyoukai had caught her and handed her over to Ah-Un for bed.

The next few bedtimes went much the same as that one, each getting progressively worse until Sesshomaru was finally fed up. He couldn't keep catching Rin for these bedtimes! It was unbecoming of a taiyoukai. Tired of their malfunctioning routine, Sesshomaru searched out Kagome in order to find the answer.

"Miko" he interrogated, desperate for answers, "How do you make the kitsune accept these 'bedtimes'?"

"Since Shippo's normally tired by bedtime, it really isn't a problem" Kagome answered, "Why?"

"Rin does not want to sleep when this Sesshomaru tells her to" the taiyoukai responded.

"When are you putting her to sleep?" the miko asked in turn, honestly curious.

"I have attempted to make Rin sleep just when the sun begins to set" Sesshomaru replied

"Around 5:00 in the night?!" Kagome said, collapsing in laughter, "No wonder she isn't cooperating!"

"Miko, explain!" the taiyoukai demanded.

Sesshomaru's words were completely ignored as Kagome continued her laughing fit. It was at least a half an hour before Sesshomaru could get a useful answer out of her. In the meantime, Rin and Shippo were discussing bedtimes.

"This Rin does not like these 'bedtimes'" the little girl said

"I agree..." Shippo said, listening to Rin talk about her techniques for avoiding bedtimes.

The next few days were very troublesome for Kagome as she had to put a lot more effort into making Shippo obey the bedtime limit.


	6. The Village Children

A series of drabbles on Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the plot of this story

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the late upload. I give full credit for this idea to my two good friends. Thank you so much for all your continued support.

**The Village Children**

Sesshomaru knew that Rin needed a chance to interact with other human children her age, after all, being around Jaken all the time could not be good for her mental health. He could just imagine what Rin would grow up to be if left only to Jaken's care. Exactly at that moment the toad youkai in question fell down a small hill and ended up in Ah-Un's mouth, proving the point of his internal argument.

The taiyoukai resolved to stop at the nearest village to get Rin some human companionship. It was his highest priority aside from the search for Naraku. Sniffing out the distinctive scent of a gathering of humans, Sesshomaru changed course to accommodate his new destination.

"Master Jaken?" the young girl asked, "Why did Lord Sesshomaru bring us here?"

"Go and play with the human children, Rin" the taiyoukai in question replied, not allowing such a bad influence as Jaken to potentially tamper with his young charge's mind.

The little girl ran off, excited for a chance to play with different people. Eventually, she happened upon a group of young boys playing tag at the edge of the forest.

Walking up to them, she asked, "Can this Rin play?"

"No girls allowed" was the short reply, "and 'sides, you can't win anyway"

"This Rin can win!" the little girl cried out, "This Rin will prove it!"

Snickering, the boys began the game of tag again, ganging up on the poor girl. Fortunately for Rin, hours of evading Jaken during 'bedtime' had given her incredible speed, agility and endurance for such a little girl. Living with youkai had made her competitive and possessive and she threw her all into the game.

By the time Jaken came to call her for the new, later bedtime Rin was too tired to even complain about the bedtime. This pattern continued for close to a week, as a messenger had come to give Sesshomaru a large amount of paperwork to do for some minor lord's daughter's birth or something of the sort. When he finally finished, however, Sesshomaru decided to watch Rin play for a while, so as to judge the effect that being near other humans had on her. When he grew near to Rin, however, he smelled several human males near her. Immediately becoming possessive, the taiyoukai raced and found Rin and the boys deep into their usual game of tag.

"Rin" he called, disliking the scent of the young boys, "We are leaving."

"That... that... that's..." one of the boys stuttered, pointing, "A DEMON!"

One boy took Rin by the arm and pulled her behind him, taking away what was rightfully his. Sesshomaru growled and approached the boy who was currently in possession of his ward.

"Release Rin" he ordered, anger dripping from his words

"Rin will never go to a demon like you!" the boy said bravely, trembling in fear

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the young girl said, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere, "Why didn't you send Master Jaken to come pick Rin up?"

"Give me Rin" Sesshomaru growled darkly, temporarily ignoring the bubbly girl, "now"

Completely terrified, the young boy let go of Rin's arm, allowing the young girl to walk back to the taiyoukai's side. The duo left the shocked boys in favor of heading back to camp. When the entire traveling group set out, Sesshomaru allowed his mind to wander. He was never allowing Rin to play with human children unsupervised ever again. He would not stand for his ward being treated so terribly. Jaken was a far better influence on her than any vile, despicable human.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked

"Yes Rin?"

"Why didn't you like the village children. They let Rin play with them!"

After a second of due deliberation, Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer, only to find that Jaken had already begun to answer.

"Those are bad people, Rin" the toad youkai said, "don't believe a word they said"

"Bad people?" the innocent little girl asked, "then this Rin shouldn't play with the village children anymore?"

"Not unless Jaken is there to supervise" Sesshomaru clarified his orders

Not soon after he finished telling Rin the new playtime requirements Sesshomaru heard a rather familiar scream coming from nearby. Turning around to look, he found Jaken fighting the immense power of Ah-Un's jaws as he tried to avoid getting chewed up in his mouth. With a sigh, Sesshomaru decided that he should definitely reconsider ever having made Jaken the one responsible for his young ward.


	7. Jaken's Girlfriend

A series of drabbles on Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the plot of this story

**Warning:** Contains Jaken bashing. Don't like, don't read.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank my two good friends for inspiring this fanfiction. I hope it fills your expectations!

**Jaken's Girlfriend**

His muscles burning, Jaken followed Sesshomaru up the inclined path until they finally reached the village. Why Rin was allowed to ride on Ah-Un while he was forced to walk, he would never know. Exhausted from the trek, the toad youkai didn't even bother to complain about anything before he collapsed on the ground.

"Master Jaken" Rin called, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Rin!" he barked indignantly.

How dare she believe that he, the honorable Lord Sesshomaru's vassal, was tired from such a small amount of exercise! Proceeding to tell her as much, Jaken didn't notice the eyes that followed his every movement.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered, "Find us a place to stay for the night."

After the fifth time he got stepped on by another demon, Jaken had resolved to hate youkai villages almost as much as human ones from there on. In human villages he was at least feared and respected, despite the fact that the humans were simply weaklings. In youkai villages, he was at the bottom of the food chain. Eventually, his calm musing was interrupted when he began to feel as if he was being watched.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" the indignant toad youkai demanded

"I'm..." came a soft, timid voice, "so sorry for following you. It's just..."

"Come out now! I'm the honorable Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted vassal. If you dare anger me, you are angering the Lord of the Western Lands!" Jaken ordered, bluffing through his teeth.

Despite knowing that Sesshomaru would probably ignore any injustices done to his vassal, his bluff had apparently done the trick as a figure as small as he walked out from the shadows.

"I've just never seen another youkai as small as me before" the youkai appeased as she saw Jaken's temper rise, "And especially not in so important a position"

"Well, it took effort and loyalty, however..." Jaken began to go off on a tangent, recounting multiple adventures fraught with danger that he had lived through at Sesshomaru's side.

Eventually, the young praying mantis demon invited the group to stay at her house for the night in exchange for more of Jaken's tall tales. She seemed to be eating them up and Jaken was adoring the attention. Sesshomaru was hesitant, however Rin's excitement at their sleeping arrangements had sealed the deal. Later in the night, after Sesshomaru and Rin had gone to bed, Jaken was still telling tall tales to the youkai female.

"...and then Lord Sesshomaru used his incredibly devastating poison whip and disintegrated all of the demons that were threatening Rin!" he said, gesturing wildly, "It was amazing!"

Eventually, Jaken ran out of exaggerated stories to tell, though the adventure where Rin was revived was actually rather closer to the truth than some. The toad demon was completely content and when an idea ran through his head he didn't hesitate to blurt it out.

"You're such a good listener!" he praised, "Exactly what I'd look for in a mate. You must be wanted by so many respected youkai."

"You would want me as your mate?!" the youkai female's eyes shone as she continued, "I would be delighted! I have been ever so lonely after my previous mate's death."

Noticing something in her eyes, Jaken asked, "What happened to your previous mate?"

Calmly turning around, Jaken could see the hunger in her eyes as she said, "I ate him."

When he heard those words, Jaken felt his blood run cold. The second after he ran like there was no tomorrow, desperate to escape the female's grasp. By the time morning came, he ran after the departing Sesshomaru like he was being chased by a hungry demoness, which he was. Eventually catching up with him, he heard the other youkai's voice behind him.

"I'll be waiting for you, my love!" she called, "Return to me soon!"

There was a pause as Rin and Ah-Un turned around to wave back. The young girl shouted back, "Thanks for everything nice youkai lady!"

About an hour later, while they were traveling, Sesshomaru noticed Jaken's apparent depression and took the opportunity to torture his vassal a little.

"Did you wish to remain there, Jaken?" he asked, unable to keep the smirk off his face

"Why would Master Jaken want to stay?" Rin questioned, "This Rin thinks that Master Jaken loves her very much!"

"Just be quiet Rin!" was the indignant reply, "I definitely did not love her!"

"Yet you use a past tense" Sesshomaru prodded tortuously, "Are you hiding something from me Jaken?"

"No Milord!" Jaken replied a little too quickly.

"If you say so Master Jaken" Rin sang as she went off to play with Ah-Un, "Jaken has a girlfriend! Jaken has a girlfriend!..."


	8. Babysitting Rin

A series of drabbles on Rin and Sesshomaru

Inuyasha fanfiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I only own the plot of this story

**Author's Note:** I apologize if any of the characters are out of place. You know the drill: read, enjoy and review!

**Babysitting Rin**

Sesshomaru was currently deep in the midst of a mental debate whose outcome would affect Rin and her future greatly. Thinking about it again, it probably wasn't that great an issue and he was probably blowing it out of proportion. Looking at the unfortunate toad youkai currently found yet again in Ah-Un's mouth, he began to wonder if his paranoia was completely justified or not.

The issue up for debate was whether to leave Rin alone in Jaken's care for the week since he had to leave for a meeting with the other youkai lords. Ever since Jaken had proved to be an unreliable caretaker, he had begun to have Ah-Un there to make sure Rin didn't get kidnapped by youkai. Unfortunately, he had to take Ah-Uh with him on this trip because the dragon youkai needed to get a new saddle and some other equipment fitted after the last yokai attack, where Jaken had accidentally burned off the saddle's left strap. Now Rin would have to be left somewhere for a week, and Jaken was definitely nothing but a last resort.

After contemplating several other youkai lords and acquaintances, he eventually decided that he had to expand his search for a decent caretaker for Rin. He would never stoop so low as to ask his half-brother or his miko for help, so that option was eliminated. The youkai at his court hated humans with a passion so leaving his ward there for an extended period of time without his presence to protect her would be like tossing the human girl into the den of a hungry lion youkai. Finally, Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that he would have to leave Rin in the care of 'that' person.

"Rin" he began, "This Sesshomaru must leave for a time, so you and Jaken will be taken to the court of my mother and remain there whilst I am absent"

"This Rin likes the idea, Lord Sesshomaru!" the hyperactive little girl said, placing another flower wreath on Ah-Uh's head, "But won't Ah-Un be staying?"

"I must take Ah-Un with me so you must behave, Rin" the taiyoukai ordered

Without another word, he led the party in a direction contrary to the one they had previously headed in. Though it took a while, they eventually made it to Sesshomaru's mother's palace. Once there, Sesshomaru had a long discussion with his mother about taking care of Rin and fortunately for him, she was enthusiastic about the task.

"Bye Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called, waving as he left the palace, "This Rin will wait for you to return!"

After the departure had been taken care of, Sesshomaru's mother turned to Rin and began to asses the little girl's capabilities.

"_Though the girl is not physically impressive_" she thought, "_She seems to have that weak youkai wrapped around her finger_"

Her observation of Rin continued as the little girl laughed at Jaken's silliness. The toad youkai ad just walked straight into one of the many columns, his now-red face scolding the little girl. After a while, she came to a conclusion. Her son must have meant for her to teach the little girl how to handle youkai, now that she appeared to have an aptitude for it.

"Rin" she commanded in a powerful voice, "Come here"

"Yes, obaa-sama?" the little girl replied innocently

"How dare you refer to my Lord Sesshomaru's mother as 'grandmother'?!" the indignant toad youkai began to scold the little girl angrily, "It is disrespectful in the extreme. I wouldn't be surprised if..."

"Silence" the demoness commanded and in terror, Jaken complied.

"That was great obaa-sama!" Rin exclaimed, "Master Jaken is never quiet!"

"You will soon learn to do this as well" Sesshomaru's mother continued calmly, "We women have to be strong to live in a world led by men. Though you are a human, that simply means that you will be underestimated. I will, on my son's behalf, teach you all there is to know about controlling lesser youkai."

"So This Rin will be able to make Master Jaken be quiet?" the little girl in question asked, "How?"

"You must meditate for hours and then use your overwhelming aura to intimidate your foes." she replied, "Now, take a seat and we will begin."

One week later, as Sesshomaru returns to his mother's home:

Sesshomaru had come by to pick up Jaken and Rin, however he was surprised to find the little girl seated and eating pastries with his mother, the toad youkai slinking nearby.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little girl exclaimed, getting up and waving at the returning taiyoukai, "This Rin learned everything very well!"

"What did you teach her?" Sesshomaru interrogated his mother, afraid of what she might have considered 'necessary teachings' for the young girl, "I did not leave any instructions for you to teach her anything."

"Watch her and see" his mother replied, smirking slightly, "Jaken, get over here!"

"Yes, milady!" the toad youkai said, hurriedly heading over, "Milord! I am ever so glad to see you! I was so worried..."

"Rin" the demoness indicated

"Hai, obaa-sama!" Rin said, clasping her hands together,"Master Jaken... be quiet please"

Suddenly making an adorable face, Rin focused her eyes on Jaken. The unfortunate toad youkai that found himself at the receiving end of this astounding amount of cuteness instinctively stopped talking. Rin had mastered the art of the puppy eyes.

"I have taught her how to manipulate lesser youkai to her will" Sesshomaru's mother said proudly, "though her small size made intimidation next to impossible, she invented her own method of controlling lesser beings. She is one of my greatest students."

Sesshomaru would have commented, had he not been drawn into the subtle pleading expression Rin was currently sporting. She was so adorable that he simply wanted to pick her up and offer her the world...

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he said hoarsely, "Thank you, mother. I appreciate that you have provided her with the skills to defend herself."

A while later, during the next youkai attack:

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted at the top of his lungs, running at full speed towards the aforementioned taiyoukai, "Rin is playing with a poisonous snake youkai!"

The unfortunate demon lord had to track down the little girl and convince her to part with her new 'playmate' yet again. He silently cursed his mother for ever teaching Rin that skill. Before he could just kill the youkai that got near her, but now he had to convince Rin to make them leave (the little girl got sad after the first time he had killed one of her 'playmates') and she had only improved at using those adorable eyes...


End file.
